


Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 8

by Orangebubble



Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is the Dom, Elijah is the good boy, I tag as I go, Kinktober, M/M, Subspace, Trans Male Character, kinda even maybe too soft, no beta we die like man, restrains, soft, soft dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: This is my Kinktober of 2020 try, Day 8!This is what will happen on Day :a.) Soft Dom - Connor /Elijah
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 8

**Author's Note:**

> This was sweet to write, but I also don't really know if I made the prompt justice. Nevertheless I hope you like it!
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Elijah is a good boy and Connor his soft spoken Dom, who tells him again and again.

“So good for me, sweetheart,” Connor purred into Elijah’s ear, keeping on his gentle trusting, kneeling behind him, his back hot against Elijah’s.

The human under him whimpered around the fabric in his mouth, already soaked with spit and tears. Elijah felt so  _ used _ and so  _ safe _ at the same time.

Connor shushed him gently, when he pulled at the restraints, that kept him to the headboard. He didn’t know if he wanted to move away or get closer, he just wanted more. More of this fulfilling gentleness, that made him feel so warm and floaty. 

He was on his knees, blindfolded and gagged, Connor bent over him, trusting into him. Ignoring his cock completely, while his hole tightened around him with every gentle trust, soaking the sheets with his slick. 

Connor had taken care of him the whole evening, had brought him to completion again and again, with gentle hands and words. Had brought him to tears. He just felt so safe and cared for. 

Elijah sobbed loudly and Connor shused him again gently, pulling his arms around him, crossing over his chest and pulling him closer to the android. In this tight and safe, Connor started to rock gently into him. His walls just sucking the other man in, soft and loose, wet and dripping.

“Taking me so good. So good. You are such a good boy, Elijah. So a good boy.”

He wailed, his body tensing up rather than letting go. He came all over Connor’s cock still pumping into him. He slumped over in exhaustion, being only held up by the other. 

“Good boy.”

Elijah whimpered, his eyes closed, feeling so weak but so safe. He didn’t need to be strong now, not have a face on for the public, to impress people. He just needed to be Connor’s good boy. 

A soft bite was placed at his nape, making him whine loudly. He could feel Connor smile against his skin, as he kept moving. Then he was gently let down, the restraints around his wrist let loose and he could rest on the bed, while Connor still rocked into him. 

Gentle hands found themselves on his hips, lifting him up carefully, Connor still moving. Maybe searching his own orgasm, Elijah didn’t know and he didn’t really care. He was just floating in this soft space, where he could just be weak and happy not caring about the world. Letting Connor fuck and use him as long as he wanted, as long as he could stay there. 

  
  



End file.
